Violet Skies
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: With her Father imprisoned in Azkaban, what prices will she have to pay for his mistakes? Draco/OC *DISCONTINUED*
1. 01 Visits

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Deep in the middle of the North Sea, surrounded by icy waters, was the current 'home' of Nott. Captured last year at the Ministry, he had been sentenced to Azkaban. His 'home', if you could call it that, was more soul- destroying than he could ever have imagined. Being one of the many Death Eater captured, he didn't know how long it would be until he got out. Until he was with his children.

His wife had died not long after the birth of his children, twins to be exact. Hana and Theodore. Bringing them up hadn't been easy on him, but he promised her he would do the best he could. Now look where he was. He knew it was a risky move going to the Ministry last year but he was a faithful follower to the Dark Lord as much he was a Father. They were what made his life.

The steady, continuous sound of the waves against rock was slowly but surely driving him insane. All he had seen for the last six months were the dark and dingy walls of his cell. Covered in mould and inhabited with rats, he would do anything to escape this place. He had considered escaping several times, because hell, if Sirius Black could do it there was nothing to stop him. But every time those thoughts entered his head with the prospects of seeing his children again, the chilling air brought him to reality with the threat of the Dementors Kiss.

The sound of footsteps approaching filled his ears, and in turn, filled _him _with confusion. Dementors didn't walk, and he was sure there was no way it was any of the other prisoners. They couldn't leave their cells. Raising from the cold stone floor for the first time that day, he cautiously walked towards the bars of his cell to get a clearer look into the what would be 'hallway'.

There was nothing to see but shadows and the remnants of water from a storm the previous week. The loneliness hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Yes. It must be lonely in this...place. How sad you must be" came a voice void of all emotion.

Nott took a sharp breath, turning to look into his cell. There standing in the spot he had previously vacated was none other than the Dark Lord himself. He rubbed his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. He had been in this place too long, it was possible he was going insane.

"Mm..My Lord? What- what are you doing here. How did you get in?" He asked in disbelief

"Nott, I thought you were smarter than that. Why I had the Dementors let me pass of course. They are at my command, are they not?" The words were uttered in an accusing tone.

"Please My Lord, you have to let me free. I.. I have to see my children, be free to serve you once again" He spoke with desperation. He wasn't beyond begging at this point, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take in this place.

"Now now, need embarrass yourself. I simply came here to tell you of my latest plans." He took a pause before continuing, moving into the dull light which made him seem even more menacing.

"I simply came to tell you that due to a few, shall we say complications at the Ministry last year, I have took it upon myself to appoint a few new members. It is a slight risk with them being so young, but the connections they have are a far greater gain"

Nott was processing the information slowly after Voldemort had finished speaking. New Death Eaters was good news, but it didn't necessarily warrant a visit. It didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Beg my pardon My Lord, but what use is this information to me if I'm in here"

Voldemort moved with hast to stand in front of Nott, their faces mere inches apart

"You should know of this" he spat "Because one of them is Hana, your daughter"

Nott stood rigid on the spot. He couldn't possibly consider appointing his daughter as a follower, she was still a teenager. Images of his daughter standing before Voldemort, surrounding by onlooking Death Eaters as she had the Dark Mark burned into her arm flashed before his eyes. He couldn't let this happen, he remembered how painful it had been himself. He didn't even want to think about the things she would witness.

" No please, My Lord. She doesn't deserve to be punished for my mistakes, she's so young. Let me free and I'll join you at your side. I'll do anything, just please. Don't do this to her, she wouldn't want this"

Voldemort let out a low, sinister chuckle. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you out of here? If you were foolish enough to get caught I think you deserve to stay here a little while. What use would you be if you cannot follow my orders"

"And besides" he added with a smirk "No one will refuse the Dark Lord, they would have no choice."

**Let me know what you think, and chapters will get longer I promise. (;**


	2. 02 Potions Master

**Don't own, don't sue**

Walking into the dungeons, Hana was met with the sight of cauldrons releasing their smoky white vapours. The smell of over stewed ingredients made her feel like she had never left the castle, like the summer had never happened. She almost wished it hadn't. With what she likes to call 'mishaps' at the Ministry last year, her Father had been sentenced to Azkaban. Leaving Hana and her twin brother Theodore alone.

She missed her Father like nothing in this world, but she can't help but recognise the good that had come from the fiasco.

Theodore, or Theo as she called him, had gone to stay with their Gran over the summer. She was one of the few remaining members of the Nott family tree and it goes without saying that Hana loved her, but spending a week with her was mind numbing enough and she knew she couldn't spend a whole summer there.

Thankfully, Narcissa had invited the two youths to stay at their Manor for the summer, and foolishly enough for him Theo declined. Narcissa knew it was nothing personal, he had always been more of a loner. Hana on the other hand wasn't going to say no.

She and Draco had been friends since a young age, what with their fathers being..... acquaintances and all. After her Mother had passed away, Hana and Theo were often left in the obligatory care of Narcissa Malfoy. She took the post of Mother figure on her own accord and raised them with as much love as her own son.

Taking their customary seats at the back of the classroom, Hana and Draco prepared themselves for the first class of the year. Classes were going to be far from easy now that they had progressed to NEWT level studies, but in return for the all the extra homework and endless assignment they were granted a ton of free periods. The students weren't complaining.

Placing her bag on the desk, Hana paused to see who had made it to NEWT level. The class was considerably smaller than last year with only twelve students compared to last years count of thirty. She was one of four Slytherins who made it through, along with four Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and one lone Hufflepuff.

Giving Draco a gentle nudge with her elbow, Hana pointed to the desk in front of them.

"Look who else made it through" she said with disdain. Sitting around the cauldron ahead of them was none other than the 'Golden Trio'. This was just what they needed for a whole year.

"Is there any getting away from them?" he asked rhetorically. He sat back in his chair and raised his voice for everyone to hear.

"Well if it isn't Potter and the gang. How did you manage to get into this class Weasel? I give you two weeks, you'll soon realise it's too tasking for someone like you. You'll be begging for Granger's help"

Ron stood front his stool as it squeaked behind him. "Yeah? Well at least my dad-"

Ron's words were cut short by the harsh slamming of the oak door as Snape walked in with all his greasy haired glory.

"Take out your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making _and turn to page ten.." he managed to say before Potter's raised arm caught his attention.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Snape asked sounding bored.

He lowered his arm. "Professor McGonagall only told Ron and I this morning that we would be taking this class. We don't have any equipment"

Snape let out a feeble laugh. "Typical Potter, always thinking he can get away with anything he wants. Well your status as the 'Chosen One' won't wash with me. You should have been more prepared, ten points from Gryffindor"

"But Sir" he argued in disbelief "It's the lesson of the year, there are no points to take away"

An apathetic Snape turned towards Harry. "I guess that leaves Gryffindor at _minus _ten then. Get a copy from the cupboard, you know where it is" he said without falter.

As the class watched Harry and Ron rise from their stools Snape continued with the lesson, not waiting for the pair to return. It was hard to take Snape seriously when his figure was distorted by the vapours in the room. It was like looking down the road in the blazing summer heat.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death. It is far more complex than anything else you have made, but at this level of studies I shall expect you to succeed"

Hana noticed Hermione ferociously taking notes in front of her, taking quick glances between her text book and the direction the other two had left, eager for them to get back. A shrewd chuckle escaped her at the sight. It's not like Potter could actually make the potion if he tried.

Turning his head in her direction Draco raised his eyebrows in question. "If she writes any faster" she said in a whisper "that quill is going to give her splinters"

"Let's hope she doesn't stop then" he replied with a smirk.

"Now, can anyone tell me the use of this potion?" Snape asked, and after looking around the room, he admitted defeat and gestured to the only hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger"

"Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful potion used to put someone into a deep sleep. The consumer will be alive and unaffected, but will have the appearance as though dead, hence the name 'Living Death'" she said looking pleased with herself.

Hearing a weary 'oh please' next to her, Hana couldn't help but agree. She had already proven herself a know it all, couldn't she give it a rest for a while?

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor" he said with a pained expression. The questions ceased in what Hana guessed was a prevention of dishing out more unnecessary house points.

"Ingredients and instructions are in your text books. You have a little over an hour in which to complete you potions. Get going"

The sounds of cauldrons being dragged across the desks filled the room as everyone began making their potions. Watching from her seat, Hana saw the rest of the class begin to chop their collected ingredients.

"I think we had better get going" she pointed out, not actually making any attempt to move.

Opening his book to the right page, Draco began to read the ingredient list. "Okay, let's see what we need. _Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean, Vale... _tell you what. I'll get the cauldron hot and _you_ can go collect the ingredients" he said, what Hana thought was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Fine, but only because I want to get something done. That smile had nothing to do with it" she stated with a grin.

As she walked to the store cupboard, Hana realised that ever since her Father had been sent to Azkaban, Draco had helped make her feel like nothing had changed in the last few months. Other people would have their Mother to turn to when something happened to their Father, but she didn't have that. Draco had treated no different through everything and gave her a sense of normality she was thankful for.

Placing the items on the table, Hana grabbed her copy of _Advanced Potion-Making. _"It's good to see you were able to handle the tasking job you set yourself"

"Well you know, I like to do my part" Draco said.

"Yeah yeah, let's get on with it" she said as she skimmed through the instructions.

_1. Chop the Valerian Roots as fine as possible. _Grabbing the silver bladed knife Hana began to chop them quickly, concentrating so she didn't chop her fingers in the process. The roots soon began to release their juices giving her a good sign that they were done.

"Ugh, my hands are going to smell for days" Hana complained. "And you could help me you know?" Looking to her right she saw Draco leaning back in his chair, watching her do all the work.

"But I am helping you Han, Think of me as your guardian watching over you to point out any mistakes"

She looked at him in humoured disbelief, shocked that those words had actually left his mouth. The expression on his face was too much for Hana and she burst out into laughter.

"I'll pretend you never said that" she said as she threw the roots into the boiling cauldron. With several stirs, the mixture turned the shade of blackcurrants.

_2. Slice the Sopophorus Bean to release its juices. Add gradually. _Picking up the bean, Hana tossed it in Draco's direction.

"Here, do something useful instead of just looking pretty" Hana tried to sound serious as she spoke, but it sounded flattering even to her ears.

"Well" he said sitting up straight "If it will get me compliments like that, pass me the knife"

Hana decided it would be best to just ignore his comment all together and looked around the room. Everyone was hard at work as the rose to the challenge of the complex potion. There was a purple haze around the classroom, whilst their potion remained white.

But it wasn't white for long.

As she turned back to their potion, Hana saw almost in slow motion Draco adding the whole Sopophorus Bean in one go. She shouted his name two seconds to late as the cauldron immediately started to bubble out of control, emitting emerald green flames as it went.

"Well done potions master, you just ruined our potion" she said with mock anger, letting a grin slip onto her face.

The person I ahead of us slammed their knife onto the desk. "Can you two at least _try _and concentrate, or is that too hard for you? Some of us actually want to pass this class" Hermoine shouted with glowering eyes.

"What's the matter Granger, are we botching your attempt at trying to prove your a real witch? Well let me tell you this; you never will be you filthy mudblood" Draco scalded.

Hana watched on faking a look of disgust. She will admit that she was a proud pureblood, but she would never join Draco and call a muggle born 'mudblood'. It didn't sit well with her, and deep down she knew Draco didn't like it either. But Lucius Malfoy wasn't the most decent of men around, and he certainly wasn't the ideal Father figure.

"Settle down class. You have ten minutes to complete your potions" Snape said, diffusing the issue.

Fifteen minutes later everyone had finished their potions and bottled them ready for next lesson. There were a few students milling around as they put the remaining ingredients back in the store cupboard as Snape brought the class' attention to the board.

"Note the questions I have put on the board and have them completed for next lesson" he said. The room suddenly filled with the scratching of quills from students eager to leave class.

Hana looked to the board. "Do you think you can remember that?" she asked Draco, not bothering to reach for her own quill and parchment.

"Does it really matter?" he questioned as he reached for his bag.

"Guess not" she whispered whilst looking at the board trying to memorise as many questions as possible.

Hana didn't actually plan on completing the homework, but she knew how much harder this year was. Their grades weren't just going to fall into their laps so concentrating was probably in their best interests.

Over the sounds of chairs scraping against the stone floor, Hana heard Snape's voice resonating off the walls. "Miss Nott and Mr Malfoy, please remain seated"

She watched as everyone filed out of the room, giving the two of them questioning glances as they went. Of course Hermione took her time walking past, smirking at their comeuppance.

"That look doesn't suit you Granger" Hana pointed out, wiping the smirk of her face in record time. With a huff and a flick of her hair that had grown twice the size from the heat, she stormed out of the room with Harry and Ron in tow.

Waiting for the door to click shut and signal the last person had left, Snape headed towards their table and sat on the desk in front. His eyes were like daggers, flicking from her own before landing on Draco. Snape's gaze always made Hana feel uncomfortable, like he was trying to read her mind. It wouldn't surprise her if he did.

"If the two of you weren't in Slytherin I'd be furious. You wouldn't get away with half the things you do. I didn't keep you behind to complain about your attitude today, but I will say this...... a wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends"


End file.
